Lilas Emerald Spriggs
belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' |First Appearance=Nightmare Hospital (Cameo) Born Wrong (Debut) |Music Theme= |Voice Actor= |Nationality = |Religion = Deist |Sex = Female |RomanticOrientation = Bisexual |SexualOrientation = Asexual |Astrological Sign = Aquarius |Blood Type = O+ |Accent = French Accent |Skin = Pale Beige |Skin type = Caucasian |NoPronounIcon = She/her |GemType = Beryl |Gemstone Placement = Above her heart |Education =Schooled Home-schooled (Former) |Attends = *Connie's school *Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran's Hospital |Marital Status = Single |Parents = *John Spriggs *Emerald |Origin = France |Birthplace = Lille, France |Lives in = Beach City, Delmarva |Developer(s) = Justtochi |Roleplayer = Justtochi}} '''Lilas Emerald Spriggs' is a sickly, almost blind Human-Gem Hybrid that attends Connie's school. Appearance Lilas is a petite and skinny girl with pale caucasian skin due to health issues. When standing, she appears vaguely taller than Connie. Otherwise, in her wheelchair, she seems rather tall. Her straight, dark brown hair is spiking on her cheeks, much like her mother, and falls between her thick eyebrows as bangs. It is cut in a bob hairstyle right under her ears, with some hair locks spiking in the back of her head. Her black eyes, a typical human feature, look faintly clearer than normal. It is caused by her extremely bad eyesight that even glasses couldn't fix. Her style of clothing consists in rather simple attires, with plain, discreet and natural colors and basic geometric patterns, reminding of an elderly woman according to her, and making her earn the sympathic nickname of Lil' Grandma. Her most commun outfit is composed of a light green shawl wrapped on her shoulders, a khaki wool long-sleeved jacket with silver buttons, a plain white t-shirt with a pattern of lilas lilies, grayish vermillion pants and black loafers. When sitting in her wheelchair, the lower part of her body is covered of a brown blanket. Occasionally, a plastic bag full of liquid appears on the wheelchair, generally connected to Lilas through an IV. Personality Lilas is a depressed, insecure girl resentful of her sickly condition. Lacking decent social skills, she prefers to spend her time alone, reading and writing, rather than trying to befriend her classmates. Her pessimistic side also doesn't help much : thinking that she'll surely die soon, she doesn't want to bother making friends if they'll just go to waste after her death. She is afraid to cost them time they'd rather spend having more fun elsewhere. Naturally short-tempered and jealous, Lilas tends to get mad easily for small reasons, causing her to yell on the responsible person. She greatly envies the freedom her sickness denies her, resuting in her bitterness. You could say that Lilas confronted death so many times that she isn't afraid of it anymore, only wanting to be taken away ; but, in truth, she only wishes to die because she sees no other way out, it doesn't make her less scared of it : if a risky cure was to be found, she wouldn't hesitate a single second to risk trying it, if it meant she could get to walk on her own. Despite her obvious flaws, Lilas can show herself to be a gentle girl, deeply kind and caring for others behind her gruff attitude. She shows great concern for children living in the hospital, playing with them the best she can in spite of stating that she hated kids. She also displays signs of great intelligence, as seen multiple times with Pearl. Even if depressive most of the time, she can exhibit determination for a cause, for exemple when defending the beach with Steven. However, such careless exhibition often puts her body under lots of stress, generally resulting in her fainting. Lilas shows interest in swordsmanship, reading and writing, as well as gathering knowledge. She only watches the former from afar, while the latter is her principal hobby, which is why she can spend hours in encyclopedias, dictionnaries, documentaries and more generally, in libraries. Abilities As a Gem-Human Hybrid, Lilas is capable of using Gem magic albeit unknown if she possesses all of a full Gem's abilities, for exemple retreating in her gem if seriously injured. It is yet implied that such damage would not ensue her regeneration into her Gem, since she's been on her death bed countless times without much reaction. Since her powers are linked to her gemstone which she inherited from her mother, you could say that Lilas' powers are maternal. It is yet unknown what triggers them. Lilas has shown regular Gem abilities, such as bubbling gems and sending them to the Temple, using Warp Pads, ... Natural Abilities Unique Abilities Weaknesses * Hybrid/Unique Physiology: Due to her parentage, Lilas has the disadvantages of being both a Gem and a human being at the same time, such as needing water, food and sleep to stay healthy. ** Power and Control Loss: She often has little to no control on her magical abilities, to the point of failling to master any unique ability such as weapon summoning. She yet can bubble Gems, shapeshift and has shown some decent human strenght and durability, that wouldn't normally be possible with all her health issues. ** Deformity: Unlike Steven whose gemstone remplaces his navel, which isn't endangering him, Lilas was born with an emerald right above her human heart, causing an heart malformation that is the cause of her many health issues. It unallows her to exert herself as much as walking for a long time, carrying objects heavier than 7 or 8 kilograms and so on. History Relationships [[John Spriggs|'John Spriggs']] Since he is the only authority she aknowledges at home, she usually respects him and his hard work to provide for her. She understands it might be hard to raise her alone, without Emerald, and loves him deeply. However, she can't help but feel resentful of his absence, causing bursts of anger towards him when he tries to give her advice. They often bicker as a result, even during important days such as her birthday. [[Emerald (AnET)|'Emerald']] Having never truly met her mother Emerald, since she gave up her physical form for Lilas to be born, Lilas doesn't know how to feel about her. Sure, she is filled with the love John had for her when he tells tales about her, but she wonders if it isn't just a replica since, the rest of the time, she only feels a deep void where there's supposed to be feelings for her. Despite this lack, Lilas doesn't seem interested in learning more about her, understanding that she'll never get to know Emerald since she wasn't important. Connie Maheswaran Steven Universe Steven, the second friend she ever had, is an important person to Lilas. Much like Connie's, his existence brought warmth and joy to her life, that was empty and tasteless before him. She admires his cheerfulness, kindness and endless energy, wanting more than anything to recover enough to do so. She'd like to be as lucky as him, even after knowing who Rose Quartz was. However, in spite of his bright personality, she sometimes feels bitter toward him, for all he's got that she doesn't. She met him thanks to Connie. Upon learning Lilas' Half-Gem nature, she brought her to the Temple to meet Steven and discuss the fact that they were both of the same kind. Eventually, after slowly getting to know each other, they could call themselves friends, or at least "Half-Gem pals". As she said to Connie, Lilas doesn't expect thair relationship to grow up much out of their friendly status, since she doesn't have any romantic feelings toward the boy. Trivia * Since Lilas' eyesight is awful, she prefers to listen to tracks of people reading books rather than reading it herself. She keeps all of these tracks on her cellphone, as well as ones she recorded when learning interesting information, in case she would need it. * Due to her frequent hospitalizations, Lilas learned the existence of many technical parts of the human body before she could begin to write her own name. The way she used to recite them as a child always amused her father, that suggested that she could become a doctor herself. To this, Lilas said that doctors were never sick, so she couldn't be. Gemology Gemstone Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Justtochi's Content